Collection de Drabbles
by Alietha
Summary: Un défi de Junon2 : un fandom, 350 mots, 10 thèmes.
1. Thème 1 : Courage

Me revoilà avec un petit projet.

Je vous le présenté brievement : c'est un défi que m'a proposé Junon2 et que j'ai relevé. J'ai toujours voulu en faire mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé (peut-être ai-je mal cherché me direz vous.)

Les termes du défi : écrire 10 drabbles de 350 mots chacun sur des des 10 thèmes que nous avons choisit. Junon2 a choisit pour fandom Twilight et moi pour ne pas changer Gundam Seed. Vous pourez trouver ces drabbles sur son Live Journal.

Notre liste de mots : liberté, courage, envie/jalousie, livre, manga, cinéma, chaleur, pluie, ennui, croyance/foi.

Nous pouvons changer de pairing ou de personnages à chaque drabbles. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi de changer un peu et de ne pas faire que du AsuCaga. Mais c'est difficile.

Les drabbles auront pour thématique principale des scènes de la vie de tous les jours et pour genre général de l'humour.

Chaque petite histoire à un titre qui ce principe que la forme d'une nom, complète par une phrase qui commence par Ou comment/ Ou pourquoi. Il sert un peu de résumé et n'est pas compté comment faisant parti du drabbles.

En ce qui concerne le comptage des mots, c'est Word qui s'en est chargé.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout expliqué.

Je vous mets le premier. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque n'hésiter surtout pas.

* * *

Rating : K

Genre : Humour.

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Thème : Courage

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est la propriété de des créateurs de Gundam.

Nombre de mots : 350

Contemplation

_Ou pourquoi Athrun ne sait pas quoi faire le matin._

Il hésitait. La réveillait-il maintenant ou attendait-il encore un peu ?

Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas en retard mais il suffisait qu'elle prenne un peu plus son temps pour se préparer ce matin et ils le seraient. Et, s'ils étaient, elle aillait être de mauvaise humeur tout la journée et ça il n'en avait pas envie.

Il détestait quand elle était en colère parce qu'elle s'énervait pour un rien et il en faisait généralement les frais le soir après ses réunions, où comme à leurs habitudes les émirs l'avaient mise dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il lui fallait alors pratiquement toute la soirée pour la calmer.

Manque de chance aujourd'hui elle avait une réunion, la pire de la semaine qui plus est…

Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle soit sur les dents mais il n'avait pas non plus le courage de la réveiller. Elle dormait si bien, là contre lui. En plus, elle lui offrait un magnifique spectacle : elle souriait comme une bienheureuse et ce sourire-là n'était rien que pour lui. Il voulait en profiter encore quelques minutes. Et puis s'il la réveillait alors qu'elle faisait un rêve agréable, elle aillait être de mauvais poil.

Il l'admirait et hésitait. Que devait-il faire ?

Il prit finalement une décision et approcha lentement sa main de son visage. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, de plaisir et de mécontentement il ne saurait le dire, et il suspendit son geste. Il réfléchit un instant : quelque soit son choix, il risquait qu'elle soit furieuse… alors il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'appela doucement. Au son de sa voix, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui glissa un bonjour sensuel. Son sourire s'élargit et il se détendit.

Son regard se posa sur le réveil et elle poussa un petit cri perçant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ?! On va être en retard maintenant ! »

Il soupira. Elle ne changerait jamais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai…


	2. Thème 2 : Livre

Thème : Livre.

Rating : K

Pairing : Meyrin Hawke.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mots : 350.

Collision

_Ou comment Meyrin finit par rencontrer l'amour_.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs de son université, lançant des pardons à qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle était en retard, très en retard même. Elle commençait encore vraiment bien cette année...

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les reprises ! Il lui arrivait toujours un pépin ce jour-là : l'année dernière elle s'était retrouvée bloquée dans le bus, l'année d'avant elle s'était perdue et ce matin c'était son réveil qui l'avait lâchée. Il n'avait pas sonné et elle avait dû se préparer en quatrième vitesse pour attraper son bus.

Elle montait donc les marches de l'escalier trois par trois, son sac sur les épaules et une partie de ses bouquins dans les bras. Elle avait cours en amphi, au dernier étage, mais bien sûr elle ne se souvenait plus de sa salle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et cet instant d'inattention lui valu un retard encore plus important. Elle heurta en effet quelqu'un et lâcha ses livres sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle !

- C'est moi », répondit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Quelque chose toucha sa main et elle releva la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme très séduisant qui lui souriait en lui tendant son livre d'optimisation combinatoire. Elle le remercia faiblement et ne put détacher son regard de son visage. Ses yeux bleu-vert l'aimantaient.

Il lui ressemblait tant. Physiquement il était très différent : ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts, ses traits beaucoup plus viril, mais son attitude lui rappelait sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance. Elle l'avait aimé mais lui ne l'avait toujours vue que comme une petite sœur.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par renoncer à cet amour à sens unique qui l'avait consumée et voilà que maintenant elle s'éprenait de nouveau d'un bel inconnu.

« Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un verre ce soir ? Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir renverser une si belle femme. »

Elle le dévisagea un court instant et son sourire sincère lui fit oublier Athrun Zala, son premier amour.


	3. Thème 3 : Ennui

Prise d'une inspiration subite hier et avant hier , j'ai réussi à écrire 5 drabbles ! Il ne m'en reste donc plus qu'un à écrire et j'en aurais fini avec ce projet. Sauf si bien-sûr vous avez d'autres thèmes à me proposer ou que les lectrices de fanficlub m'en propose aussi.

Voici le troisième drabble qui m'est venu d'un coup.

Thème : Ennui

Rating : K

Genre : Humour / Amitié.

Personnages : Kira Yamato et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : Le tralala habituel.

Nombre de mots : 350 (pareil que les deux derniers)

Occupation

_Ou comment Kira et Athrun passent le temps._

Ils étaient seuls au manoir et s'ennuyaient de pied ferme. Leur moitié n'étaient ni l'une, ni l'autre, là et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient assis comme deux idiots sur le lit d'Athrun et cherchaient une occupation. Ils essayaient de faire la revue de toutes les activités possibles et inimaginables mais rien ne les bottait. Tout ce qu'ils trouvaient nécessitait, selon eux, la présence de leur tendre et chère.

Ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer mais sans elles ils étaient perdus. C'était fou ce que l'Amour pouvait rendre dépendant de l'autre ! Ils pensaient tous les deux : « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon jour de congé soit aujourd'hui… ». Elles travaillaient et eux étaient là comme deux âmes en peine à attendre avec impatience leur retour.

Seulement le temps était long et ils commençaient à tourner chèvre. Ils parlaient mais, hyperactifs, ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose. Alors ils cherchaient, se creusaient la cervelle à la recherche d'une activité utile et intéressante.

La cuisine ? Non Myrna allait les virer à coup de poêle s'ils mettaient les pieds dans son antre. Le ménage ? Non plus, c'était à coup de balai cette fois-ci qu'elle allait les faire remonter à l'étage. Se tourner les pouces ? Hors de question, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent !

Athrun fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et posa son regard sur sa table de nuit. Il se contorsionna pour ouvrir son tiroir et remarqua son album photo. Se remémorer le bon vieux temps ? Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment.

Il attrapa son album de la main gauche mais celui-ci lui échappa. Il tomba au sol et il se pencha vers le sol pour le ramasser. Il râla lorsqu'il vit que certaines photos s'étaient détachées et que des feuilles pliées en quatre se trouvaient parmi elles. Il posa le tout sur le lit et Kira, intrigué, en déplia une. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il vit le même éclair dans les yeux d'Athrun.

Un haro, voilà ce qu'il allait faire !


	4. Thème 4 : Pluie

Et de quatre! Celui-là et le prochain se suivent, enfin presque.

Rating : K

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Thème : Pluie

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude

Nombre de mots : 350 mots (je ne compte toujours pas le titre)

Observation

_Ou pourquoi Cagalli ne détestait plus les jours de pluie._

Le temps continuait de se gâter et Cagalli commençait à s'énerver. De gros nuages noirs, chargés de pluie, assombrissaient le ciel à l'horizon. Tel que c'était parti, ils aillaient se retrouver coincés dans la voiture, juste devant le manoir.

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas une petite averse qu'il allait y avoir mais un véritable déluge ! Jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Si même la météo s'y mettait maintenant ! Satané mauvais temps ! Il faisait toujours moche les jours où elle arrivait à se libérer plus tôt…

Elle tourna la tête vers Athrun : il était encore plus concentré que les autres jours et la saucée qui se préparait n'aillait rien arranger. Combien de temps le café qu'il avait pris avant de partir allait le maintenir parfaitement éveillé ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la route et poursuivit son activité première : surveiller les traits délimitant les voies de circulation. Elle se maudit mentalement. Elle n'aurait pas dû céder et, comme elle l'avait décidée en le voyant arriver dans son bureau, prendre le volant à sa place.

La voiture roula en ligne droite jusqu'au manoir et un poids se retira du cœur de Cagalli lorsqu'il se gara. Pas d'accident, ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs. Elle sortit et lorsqu'Athrun ferma la voiture, une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient c'était presque obligé…

Ils coururent s'abriter sous un platane bien feuillu et attendirent.

De grosses gouttes commencèrent à transpercer le feuillage de l'arbre et Athrun retira sa veste pour la lui mettre sur la tête. Elle essaya de le convaincre de la remettre mais il ne voulut rien entendre.

Elle rougit, émue par sa gentille et tendre attention, et regarda le sol quelques instants en se maudissant une seconde fois. Voilà qu'il allait être malade maintenant, en plus d'être épuisé !

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fût attendrie par la scène qu'elle avait devant elle. Athrun s'était endormi contre le tronc, les bras croisés contre son torse. Elle l'observa longtemps, très longtemps pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de le voir dormir.


	5. Thème 5 : Chaleur

Suite (presque) directe du drabble précédent. Bonne lecture et à dans trois jours pour le prochain.

Thème : Chaleur

Rating : K

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : On ne change pas les bonnes veilles habitudes

Nombre de mots : 350 (Comme les fois d'avant.)

Crépitations

_Ou comment Cagalli se réchauffe après une bonne averse._

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et dégoulinant d'eau. La petite mare à leur pied s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils attendaient que Myrna leur apporte des serviettes.

Le platane sous lequel ils s'étaient abrités n'avait pas pu les abriter quand l'averse s'était amplifiée et ils avaient dû traverser toute la cour en courant sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Résultat des courses, leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau et ils frissonnaient.

Myrna descendit les escaliers, un tas de serviettes chaudes sous les bras, et leur en tendit une chacun. Ils s'essorèrent les cheveux avec et se retrouvèrent avec une tête horrible : lui avait des mèches dans tous les sens, et elle des nœuds partout. .Elle allait souffrir le martyre quand il les démêlerait et trembla à cette idée.

Une fois qu'ils eurent absorbé la majeure partie de l'eau dont leurs vêtements étaient imbibés, ils foncèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent devant le feu de cheminée. Elle s'enroula dans une des grandes serviettes que leur avait données Myrna et regarda les flammes crépiter. Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud devant ce feu. C'était tellement agréable qu'elle en avait envie de dormir.

Un courant d'air lui glaça le dos et elle se frotta les avant-bras pour se réchauffer. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et laissa tomber sa serviette pour retirer son tee-shirt trempé. Elle n'aurait plus qu'un débardeur sur elle, mais au moins il serait sec !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à ramasser sa serviette, Athrun partagea la sienne avec elle. Il la serra tendrement contre son torse et elle fut heureuse de sentir son polo sec contre son dos à moitié nu.

Ils se réchauffèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, devant ce doux feu de cheminée crépitant régulièrement et elle se laissa somnoler contre sa moitié qui en profiter pour la câliner amoureusement.

Un certain temps passa avant qu'un petit éternuement puis deux brisent le silence de la pièce. Et voilà, ils avaient pris froid, tous les deux, et allaient devoir garder le lit pendant plusieurs jours…

La pluie c'était bien, c'était rafraîchissant, mais ses inconvénients… elle les détestait !


	6. Thème 6 : Envie

Mon préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Thème : Envie

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil

Nombre de mots : 350.

Tentation

_Ou comment Athrun pallie aux envies de femmes enceinte de Cagalli_

Quand Athrun Zala apprit qu'il aillait être père ce ne fût pas dans les meilleures conditions mais cela ne l'empêcha d'être le plus heureux des hommes.

Puis quand sa femme commença à avoir quelques sautes d'humeur, il se rendit compte que tout n'allait pas être aussi rose qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Lorsqu'elle le mit à la porte la veille de leur mariage, il ne lui voulut point et accepta sans broncher de dormir dans le sofa très inconfortable de son meilleur ami.

Mais lorsqu'elle le réveilla quelques jours après leur union un matin pluvieux à cinq heures parce qu'elle avait une irrésistible envie de Gariguette, il ne put s'empêcher sur le coup de maudire sa femme. Cependant il s'exécuta et conduisit encore à moitié endormi jusqu'à la capitale pour acheter ce par quoi sa moitié était tentée.

Les semaines passèrent et il apprit à être prévoyant : il vérifia chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait qu'il y avait bien quelque part dans le frigidaire une barquette de ces fruits rouges et juteux dont sa Cali raffolait tant.

Seulement, les envies subite de sa femme évoluèrent et lorsqu'elle le réveilla un matin orageux ce ne fut pas par cette succulente variété de fraises françaises qu'elle était tentée mais par un carré de chocolat noir très amer, que bien-sûr il n'avait pas en stock dans les placards de la cuisine.

Il se leva donc et déprima en se rappelant qu'il lui restait encore trois mois de calvaire. Il courut en ville et attendit plus d'une heure que le chocolatier qu'elle aimait tant soit ouvert pour lui ramener la tablette très précise qu'elle lui avait réclamée avec tant d'insistance.

Il veilla dés lors qu'en plus des barguette de fraises il disposait encore de quelques carrés de chocolat, qu'il tâcha de bien planquer dans les placards.

Heureusement pour lui, sa tendre épouse se limita à ses deux aliments et se calma même au fil de son dernier mois de grossesse. Il ne put néanmoins pas dormir autant qu'il l'espérait car les inquiétudes prénatales remplacèrent ses envies incontrôlables que finalement il aurait préféré continuer à assouvir.


	7. Thème 7 : Cinéma

Celui-là et le prochain se déroule un peu plus loin dans le futur. CE 80 environ. A bientôt.

Thème : Cinéma

Rating : K

Personnage : Léonore Athha Zala.

Genre : Humour

Nombre de mots : 350 mots (C'était vraiment très difficile cette fois, je suis quand même montée jusqu'à 400…)

Exaspération

_Ou comment Léonore obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut._

La porte de leur chambre grinça quelques secondes puis quelqu'un se jeta sur leur lit en s'exclamant de sa petite voix fluette :

« Maman ! Papa ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

Son père protesta contre ce réveil forcé et brutal, et lui demanda, encore à moitié endormi :

« Quelle heure il est, Léonore ?

- Sept heures Papa. »

Il soupira. C'était tous les week-ends pareils depuis presque deux mois ! Huit longues semaines que durait ce petit cinéma et il était sur le point de flancher : le seul jour où ils pouvaient dormir, ils subissaient les assauts répétés d'une petite fille qui ne voulait pas démordre de son idée.

Léonore s'installa sous la couette entre eux deux et réveilla par la même occasion sa mère qui grogna elle aussi.

« Tu sais qu'on est dimanche aujourd'hui, ma chérie ?

- Oui !

- Et le dimanche on fait quoi ?

- La grasse-matinée ?

- Exact ! Alors retourne dormir un peu.

- J'ai plus sommeil ! Et puis tu avais promis que tu m'apprendrais à jouer aux échecs aujourd'hui !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas à sept heures du matin ma chérie…

- Mais tu avais promis ! Et moi, je m'ennuie toute seule en bas. En plus y'a rien à la télé… »

Elle lui fit ses petits yeux de chien battu et il n'y résista pas. Il se leva.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table, elle lui posa la même question que les sept dernières fois :

« Dis Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un chien ?

- Non Léonore, on en a déjà parlé. »

Elle souffla. Elle avait encore échouée mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle n'allait pas abandonné de si tôt.

Lorsque le dimanche suivant leur porte grinça de nouveau, il décida que cela avait assez duré et lui céda. Elle eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur le lit que déjà il lui annonçait :

« Bon… d'accord pour le chien, mais tu t'en occuperas bien, hein?

- Oui Papa c'est promis ! »


	8. Thème 8 : Manga

Thème : Manga

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Personnage : Ryū et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : Seul le personnage de Ryū m'appartient.

Nombre de mot : 350.

Inversion

_Ou comment rendre perplexe Athrun._

Cet après-midi-là lorsqu'il rentra de son travail, Athrun Zala, alors père d'une petite fille de six ans et tuteur d'un adolescent de quatorze, fut pris d'une subite lubie de rangement.

Il en avait assez de tous ces livres qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon et se mit en tête de la débarrasser complètement. Entre les programmes de télévision des semaines précédentes que sa femme gardait pour faire les mots croisés, les revues de sciences qu'il lisait dés qu'il trouvait cinq minutes, les livres de sa fille posés grands ouverts face contre la vitre en verre et les étranges bouquins de Ryū, la table ne ressemblait plus à rien du tout et cela l'agaçait.

Il commença par remettre ces magazines et ceux de sa femme dans le porte-revue à côté du canapé, puis referma les quelques livres que sa fille avait commencés en veillant à marquer les pages où elle s'était arrêtée et enfin les monta en emportant les petits recueils rectangulaires d'images de son protégé qui l'intriguaient énormément.

En entrant de la chambre de sa fille, il faillit avoir une attaque tant il y avait de bazar et se retint difficilement de tout ranger. Il se contenta de déposer les livres sur sa table de chevet et ressortit immédiatement afin de ne pas être tenté de mettre un peu d'ordre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers celle de Ryū et manqua de tomber à la reverse en se prenant les pieds dans les câble électriques qui courraient dans toute la pièce. Surpris, il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains et rouspéta. Ce que les adolescents pouvaient être bordéliques !

Il se pencha pour ramasser les livres et ne put résister à la tentation. Il commença à en lire un et resta perplexe quand il le termina. Il en feuilleta un second et arriva à une même conclusion : l'histoire, s'il y en avait réellement une, se déroulaient à l'envers…

Intrigué, il en entama un troisième mais fut interrompu :

« C'est un manga, Athrun. Et …tu le lis à l'envers, lui expliqua l'adolescent adossé à la porte. »


	9. Thème 9 : Foi Croyance

Pour changer, un petit drabble sur Kira.

Thème : Foi/Croyance

Rating : K

Genre : Réflexion philosophique

Personnage : Kira Yamato

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Nombre de mots : 350

Convictions

_Ou pourquoi Kira a foi en l'être humain._

Pendant les deux guerres, Kira Yamato s'était posé beaucoup de questions.

Tout d'abord, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour se retrouver mêler à un conflit qu'il avait tout fait pour fuir.

Puis, pourquoi il perdurait et ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui pauvre pilote d'amure mobile, pour qu'il s'arrête.

Ensuite il avait cherché à savoir s'il devait continuer à se battre et à tuer des innocents qui, comme lui, ne faisaient que protéger leur foyer.

Enfin, il s'était demandé s'il allait avoir suffisamment de force pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait et ce en quoi il croyait.

Oui, Kira s'était posé beaucoup de questions mais c'était justement parce qu'il l'avait fait qu'il avait pu progresser et devenir celui qu'il était à présent : un homme confiant en l'humanité.

Il avait vu mais aussi commis énormément d'horreur. Seulement, il s'était interrogé sur la nécessité de tuer et avait réalisé qu'il suffisait de neutraliser l'appareil ennemi pour mettre un terme au combat.

Il avait alors décidé qu'il laisserait une chance à tous ces soldats qui suivaient uniquement les ordres qu'on leur avait donnés. Il avait choisi de croire en l'être humain parce que malgré tous ces défauts, il était un être doué de conscience et de sentiments. Bien-sûr il pouvait être aveuglé par la haine et le désespoir mais il était aussi capable de se rendre compte que tuer n'était la bonne solution.

Il suffisait simplement que tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes désespérés soient guidés par une personne qui elle ne l'était pas. Il suffisait juste qu'on leur montre que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il n'était pas impensable, ni impossible que Coordinateurs et Naturels vivent en harmonie.

Il avait voulu croire en l'humanité et ne regrettait pas son choix. La paix avait fini par s'installer, les deux peuples s'étaient acceptés mutuellement et beaucoup de couples mixtes avaient suivi la voie que sa sœur et son meilleur ami, maintenant aussi son beau-frère, avait ouverte.

Ils avaient toujours été sa source de convictions, son modèle et l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il avait continué à croire en l'Homme.


	10. Thème 10 : Liberté

Et voilà le dernier. Petit prélude à ma nouvelle fic qui devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Thème : Liberté

Rating : K

Genre : Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie le classer...

Personnage : Yuna Roma Seiran

Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient

Nombre de mots : 350

Libération

_Ou comment Yuna se sentit lorsqu'il sortit de prison._

Il rangeait le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emporté quand le gardien vint le chercher dans sa cellule.

Il salua son camarade de cellule d'un hochement de la tête et tourna les talons. Il suivit le gardien et pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans, il se sentait bien, apaisé, serein.

Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas entendre la sonnerie qui les prévenait de la fin de l'heure de promenade retentir dans la cour.

Aujourd'hui il n'allait pas déjeuner avec les autres prisonniers et entendre les gardiens les insulter pour qu'ils sortent plus vite de la cantine.

Aujourd'hui il n'allait pas retourner dans sa cellule pour y passer la nuit avant de recommencer une autre de ces horribles journées.

Aujourd'hui, il était libéré et avait hâte de franchir les derniers murs d'enceinte de la prison.

Il traversa la cour son sac sur son épaule, passa un point de contrôle, puis un deuxième où un autre gardien prit le relais du premier. Il emprunta ensuite un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le dernier poste de contrôle.

Le nouveau gardien l'accompagna jusqu'au portillon, fit signe à son collègue de l'ouvrir et il se retourna vers l'imposant bâtiment derrière lui où il avait passé presque sept ans de sa vie. Il le regarda une dernière fois se jura de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il franchit le portillon qui se referma tout de suite derrière lui et il inspira profondément. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses vêtements et il savoura cette sensation de fraicheur.

Il était libre. Il allait pouvoir se rendre là où il le désirait, faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait. Il allait pouvoir dormir autant qu'il en avait envie, se lever et se coucher à l'heure qui lui convenait.

Oui, il était libre. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui donner des ordres, plus personne pour le malmener et le rabaisser. Il n'y aurait plus personne qui le surveillait à longueur de journée, qui tenterait de le poignarder dans le dos.

Il expira lentement. Il était enfin libre et comptait bien le rester aussi longtemps que possible.


	11. Bonus

Petit bonus : mon idée de départ pour le terme Livre.

Thème : Livre

Rating : T

Pairing : Cagalli Yula Athha et Athrun Zala

Disclaimer : le blabla habituel

Nombre de mot : 350 (J'ai faillit en faire trop ! Mais ouf, j'ai réussi à avoir le compte ! Ah oui, toujours sans le titre.)

Fascination

_Ou comment Cagalli rivalise avec un livre passionnant_.

Voilà, elle avait enfin fini de préparer sa réunion ! Il était grand temps de le rejoindre, cela faisait deux heures qu'il l'attendait.

Elle éteignit la lampe de son bureau et se dirigea gaiement vers leur chambre. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Un sourire lui échappa. Ce qu'elle adorait ce moment de la soirée ! Après l'avoir fuit toute la journée et l'avoir même repoussé à contre cœur lorsqu'il était venu la taquiner, elle allait finalement pouvoir s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Elle avait hâte. Elle était en manque de sa tendresse. Lui résister avait été très éprouvant. Sa moue de chien battu avait bien faillit la faire flancher, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entra en murmurant son prénom sensuellement. Aucune réponse. Elle se tourna vers lui et resta bouche bée. Il lisait et ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Ca alors ! Lui, d'habitude sur le qui-vive, était à présent complètement fasciné par son livre.

Elle l'appela une seconde fois. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle réfléchit une seconde puis se dirigea vers son armoire en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Rien à faire, il était captivé par ce bouquin à la noix !

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et pris la tenue la plus sexy qu'elle avait. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se doucha, se changea, se parfuma, se recoiffa et enfin ressortit. Si elle n'attirait pas son attention avec ça, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre !

Elle s'appuya sur le cadran de la porte et l'appela d'une voix douce. Cette fois-ci, il quitta son livre des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'y replonger, avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne remarqua heureusement pas.

Outragée, elle s'avança vers le lit et s'approcha félinement de lui. Elle était tellement séduisante comme ça et pourtant il résista. Il l'ignora et continua à faire semblant de lire. Elle lui ôta son livre des mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la laissa faire et prit même les devants en faisant tomber l'une des bretelles de sa nuisette.

Leur plan avait fonctionné !


End file.
